


Chocolate Flavored Lube

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Carol and Michonne suspect something is up, Hand Jobs, I think I got everyone - Freeform, Lube, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rundown motel five miles from the highway turns out to be more than they expect. </p><p>Also, there are sex toys and flavored lube.  Because that's how I roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Flavored Lube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).



> For my dear friend [1lostone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone) on the occasion of her birth. 
> 
> Thank you to the moon and back to [Skarlatha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha) for betaing for me!

It was like an answered prayer really. A throwback to a time before the highway had come through and rerouted the traffic. The miracle was that it had been maintained in its original condition. Most of them had been torn down long before the end. Who needed a drive up motel with only twenty rooms five miles from the highway exit?

The well that the motel drew its water from was still clean, not contaminated by a dead walker or any dead animals. And the whole of the heating system, including the hot water, ran on gas. And the damn tank was still full and so was the industrial sized generator that was off a bit behind the hotel.

Glenn, Abraham, Rick, and Eugene were standing around it now, watching Daryl check it out. It looked top of the line, probably cost more’n a new car. The labels on it proclaimed it to be whisper quiet and highly efficient. The back of Rick’s neck itched with the hope that they could all take a hot shower tonight.

Daryl stood up and wiped his hands on his red shop rag. “Looks brand new. Prolly never needed to use it.”

“The probable mischance of the cursed dead becoming aware of the negligible vibrations and ruckus from this here electric-making apparatus are far outweighed by the singular joy in taking a shower that is more than tepid.” 

Rick rubbed between his eyes. “Not gonna take the chance Eugene. We can draw the water from the well and then heat it--”

He was interrupted by Daryl giving a sharp tug to the start-up cord and the soft hum of the machine. “Says it’s quiet.” 

It was not  _ quiet _ . Maybe before it would have been quiet, but now it was as loud as a helicopter in your backyard. The rest of the group came running from the front of the building, guns raised, ready to take on whatever was making the racket.

Daryl cut off the engine. Rick looked over to Eugene. “Not happenin’. You can hang out here and watch for the walkers that heard that.”

“Hey Dad!” 

The men looked up to where Carl was on the roof waving his gun. “Look!” And he pointed behind him to a long row of solar panels.

“Holy damn, maybe we will get a hot shower tonight,” Abraham crowed.

**

Turned out the generator was the back-up for the solar panels. Between Daryl and Eugene and Rosita, they had power running through the whole place and the gas for the boiler going for the hot water in no time. And what had looked like an old forgotten motel was actually some kind ritzy throwback themed exclusive hotel. Carol had found a brochure that advertised things like hot rock therapy and herbal tea colonics. It also showed a whole colony of outbuildings that had since been destroyed by fire. 

Now it was just converted motel rooms and the office left. Some of the rooms were unusable to sleep in, either because of water damage (“I have a severe allergy of the mold inducing kind,” Eugene had said) or animals getting in the rooms and destroying them. So only about eight of the rooms were truly liveable. 

Rosita and Abraham got one, Glenn and Maggie of course got one, Michonne and Tara and Sasha, Eugene and Gabriel, Carol and the kids (Carol insisted saying that Rick needed as much sleep as he could while they were there), and Daryl and Rick. There were a couple of rooms left over, but no one wanted to sleep alone and Rick wouldn’t have allowed it anyway. 

Rick was just getting out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, (and god yes, a hot shower felt like heaven) when Daryl came into the room and flopped himself down on the queen bed. He didn’t look at Rick as he cleaned his nails with his knife. 

An unopened suitcase was just visible in the corner from the light of the bathroom and Rick decided to take a chance to see if maybe there were some usable clothes in it. He was really hoping for a new pair of socks, and at this point he didn’t care if they were women’s or not. He was not prepared for what was actually in the suitcase though. 

Daryl looked up at Rick’s burst of laughter. “What’s so funny?”

Instead of answering, Rick upended the case on the bed. Out tumbled all types of still packaged sex toys. Mostly dildos and vibrators, but also anal beads and whips with a variety of lubes for good measure. Daryl blinked at the pile in confusion.

“I guess whoever was staying here sold this stuff,” Rick said.

Daryl was picking through the pile, tossing some back to the bag that Rick had let drop by the bed and leaving some on the bed. Rick quirked an eyebrow at the separate mounds.

Daryl nodded to the discarded ones, “They need batteries,” before continuing with his task.  A long, thin, purple set of silicone anal beads seemed to capture Daryl’s attention.

“You, uh, ever used any of this stuff?” he asked Rick.

Rick licked his lips and smiled. “Some. Not lately.”

“No shit?” Daryl asked sarcastically. Nobody’d been doing much of anything lately.

“You plan on using any of those?” Rick asked.

Daryl scoffed and ran his hand along the bumps of the packaging for the anal beads, “Might let the ladies and Eugene have first crack at ‘em.”

Rick nodded his head and then motioned to the bathroom, “Might as well get you a shower while you can. Don’t know when we’ll get a warm one again.”

**

The sound of the shower running lulled Rick to sleep. He woke briefly to toss the towel and rolled up in the sheets. He hadn’t slept naked since before the end of the world, to afraid of having to go to war in the middle of the night. But he was too far into sleep to notice, and besides, Daryl was there. Rick could just make him out in the bathroom messing with something, maybe sharpening his knife.

“Go to bed, Daryl,” he mumbled out. 

“I’ll be in in a minute,” Daryl replied.

“You’re keeping me awake, it can wait. Now come on.”

Daryl sighed and turned off the bathroom light and got into the bed closer to the door. Rick was back asleep before Daryl even got himself situated.

**

Rick wasn’t sure what woke him, or if he was actually even awake. It was the time of night where everything was dreamy and intangible and had softer edges. He could just make out Daryl snoring softly in the bed next to him, which was odd because Daryl never snored. Listening closer, he realized it wasn’t snores he was hearing, but little gasps and cut off moans.

He was about to ask Daryl if he was okay, when he heard a snap of a bottle, a wet sound, and Daryl moan again. Rick felt his cheeks warm up and let a small smile drift across his face. He would feign sleep to let Daryl have his privacy. 

Soon though, Rick felt himself harden at the lovely little noises coming from his friend. Maybe it was just because it had been so long since either of them had done anything, or maybe because it was the middle of the damn night, or hell, it could be because they’d finally gotten a shower, but Rick had a sudden need to let Daryl know the he was awake and horny too.

Maybe they could both beat one out together like he and Shane had done in high school.  At first it was a race to see who could finish first, but then it was to see who could last the longest. And Rick could always outlast Shane. 

Wrapping a hand around his dick, he whispered to Daryl, “Hey, toss me the lube you’re using.”

“Mother fuck!” Daryl cried under his breath. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Rick chuckled. “Good. We’re even then. You woke me up and then got me all horny. Now toss me the lube.”

He could hear Daryl patting around on the bed before confessing, “Don’t know where it went to.”

Sliding out from the sheets, Rick padded over to Daryl’s bed and started searching himself. Trying to avoid touching Daryl, he searched along the bottom of the bed quickly, much to Daryl’s apparent displeasure.

“Man, there’s like, fifteen bottles of that shit on the pile by the dresser.”

“Yeah, but you already have it open and hopefully warmed up.” They were still whispering like people did when they conversed in the middle of the night, but they were a couple of rooms away from the rest of the group, so it was a good bet they wouldn’t be heard. 

Rick could feel Daryl shifting around in the bed, but he just assumed he was trying to find the lube.  That is until he accidently grazed his hand between Daryl’s legs and felt something laying there in the bed. And it definitely wasn’t the lube.

They both froze. 

“Daryl…”

“Rick…”

“Is that…”

“It’s not…”

But it was. It was most certainly the purple anal beads that Daryl had been fascinated with earlier. And they most certainly were sticking halfway out of Daryl’s ass. Rick knew, because he gave a little tug that made Daryl gasp.

He gave another tug just to hear that sweet sound again and asked, “Did you get them all in?”

Daryl flopped back dramatically on the bed. “No. Wanted to, but couldn’t.”

Rick could feel the embarrassment coming off Daryl in waves and god did that turn him on. He gave another little tug.

“Fuck, Rick,” Daryl breathed out as he squirmed on the bed. 

“I could help ya, if you wanted.” 

Daryl didn’t answer right away, Rick could hear him breathing hard as he thought about it. So Rick gave another little tug, this time dislodging a bead.

“Damn it, Rick! That one took forever to get in!” 

“Help me find the lube and we’ll get it and the rest of his buddies back in there. What do you say?” 

“That… that sounds all right,” Daryl agreed. 

There was a quick, mad scramble on the bed to find the missing lube with Daryl triumphantly crowing as he found it first. He handed it to Rick, his hand lingering a bit longer than necessary, but at least Rick had it now.

Fumbling a bit, he managed to open the bottle one-handed. Immediately the scent of vanilla and something else tickled his nose. Closing his eyes, he took a long sniff to try and figure out exactly what it smelled like.

“It’s chocolate flavored,” Daryl supplied. 

Rick sighed deeply, “Chocolate.”

"Yeah, don’t taste quite right, but it’s close enough I guess.” 

Rick smiled. “You already tasted it?”

Daryl had no remorse. “‘Course I did.” 

Rick just shook his head as he coated his fingers. He still had the fingers of his other hand clasped around the beads. Running that hand up it, he felt the beads get smaller the closer he got to Daryl’s ass. Dropping the bottle (right by his knee so he would know where it was when he needed it again), he ran his other hand along the same path, making sure to coat the bead closest to Daryl well.

“You ready?”

“Just do it.” 

This was more fun than Rick anticipated. He wished he could really see Daryl right now, not just the dark outline in an even darker room. He was probably wrecked, hair plastered to his forehead, eyes blown, mouth parted…

“ _ Rick _ ?” Daryl actually whined. 

Rick decided right then and there, they were gonna do this again somewhere when they could see. Because it was a damn sin that he couldn’t see Daryl.

“Okay, here we go.” And with that, Rick ran a finger around Daryl’s little pucker. It spasmed, Daryl gasped, and Rick’s cock throbbed. They hadn’t even started yet and Rick was already dying for it. 

Pushing gently, he got the little ball to just breach Daryl before he hit resistance. “Gotta relax man. Gotta give me a little push and it’ll ease right in.”

Daryl let out the breath he was holding and then the bead slipped right in. Rick didn’t waste any time before starting on the next one. He didn’t expect to get them all to go in, not with how Daryl had struggled with the one that he’d just popped in there, but he hoped to get a couple more.

Two more went in before Rick stopped. “Doing okay man?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s… it’s good. I think I can do more.” 

“Okay,” Rick put a hand on Daryl’s stomach to get a better angle, or he tried to anyhow. What he got was Daryl’s hard cock. 

Daryl shot up with a loud “Fuck!”

“Shhhh!” Rick scolded, but he squeezed Daryl anyway.

“Riiiiccckkkk…”

“I got you man, just lay back.” Who knew putting anal beads up Daryl’s ass would be such a turn on? Rick hadn’t even touched his own dick since he’d come over looking for the lube, but he knew he was hard as a rock and it wouldn’t take but a handful of pulls and he’d come.

So he focused on Daryl, stroking his cock and tugging and pushing on the anal beads. Then he remembered that the lube was chocolate flavored. He let go of Daryl (who whined so prettily) and popped the bottle open again. Instead of pouring it in his hand, he poured it right on Daryl’s cock, Daryl hissing at the cold contact.

Rick dropped the bottle back where he found it and, licking his lips, repositioned himself so that he was face to face with Daryl’s slicked up dick. He inhaled deeply before languidly licking a stripe from the base to halfway up. He didn’t get as far as he would have liked because Daryl jumped nearly off the bed.

“What was that?” Rick could hear Daryl’s heaving breaths.

“Wanted to taste the lube. Lay back down.”

Daryl complied but huffed out a “Coulda just licked it off your hand” under his breath.

Rick ignored him and went back to tasting the lube. It was delicious, even if the flavor was slightly off. Chocolaty with just a hint of redneck underneath. Probably gonna go down as his new favorite flavor. Soon he wasn’t content with just licking and had plunged right into sucking, Daryl’s hips rocking into him. 

Daryl had one hand on his mouth and the other scrabbling beside him on the bed. Yeah, Rick didn’t need to touch his own cock at all. Just the pressure from laying on it in the bed and Daryl’s responses was gonna do the trick.

“Rick. Rick! Gonna come,” Daryl moaned out.

Pulling his knees under himself, Rick grabbed the loop at the end of the anal beads, his mouth still working Daryl’s cock like a piston, waiting.

“Ahhhh...” Daryl’s orgasm rolled over him like a spring storm, hitting fast and loud. And as soon as Rick felt the first spurt of spunk in his mouth he jerked hard on the beads, pulling them all out in one long slide.

Daryl’s scream echoed around the room as Rick felt himself go, his come shooting all over the sheet beneath them.

They only had a few seconds of their bliss before there was a loud knock on the door. 

“Rick? Daryl? You guys ok?” Carol called from the other side of the door.

Rick nearly sprained an ankle getting back in his bed before the door opened and a light from a small pen flashlight panned around the room.

Daryl had gotten his sheet pulled up to his chest and was looking at Carol with the best angry scowl he could muster just then, “Damn, just had a little nightmare s’all. Ain’t gotta come in here with guns blazin’ like a damn cowboy.”

“Sorry pookie. You don’t usually yell the place down like…” Carol’s flashlight had stopped at a point near the end of the bed her eyes drifting over to Rick who was trying to look like he’d just been woken up too.

Before Carol could finish her thought, Michonne’s head appeared over her shoulder, her dark eyes taking in the room before her. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. We’re good,” Rick answered.

Carol nodded her head and bit her lip. “Okay. Go back to sleep. Try not to have any more bad dreams.”

As she turned to go, Rick flicked his eyes down to where Carol’s flashlight had just been. Lying innocently between the folds of Daryl’s sheet were the purple anal beads. And before he could think of a good explanation, Carol and Michonne were shutting the door. He could just make out Michonne asking Carol, “Did you smell chocolate?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Tell Lost happy birthday!


End file.
